White Nova: Day of the Spider
by Lilly Dragon
Summary: When Black Hole invades the small country of White Nova, its COs find themselves in the middle of a strange crisis...


**_NOTICE:_** I do not own Advance Wars, any of its characters, y'know, stuff like that. I do own White Nova and the COs and characters I created though.

Alright, folks, now, before you start flaming me for scripting, THIS IS JUST A BETA! Be nice!

Um...Ahem. Now on with the story...

_**

* * *

**_

_**It has been 2 years since the Black Hole Armies were sent into oblivion. All seemed calm again…**_

_**But such peace never lasts too long, does it?**_

_**Deep in the small, distant country of White Nova, strange reports are coming in. Strange machine-like constructions have been spotted. Not wanting to worry their allies in Cosmo Land, White Nova has kept silent about the strange sightings… Up until about six months ago, that is…**_

**Prologue**

In a Black Hole laboratory…

**Hawke**: "Lash, how goes the invention?"

**Lash**:** "**Oh, it's splendid! Its AI development is progressing much more rapidly than I anticipated, though. But its strength is phenomenal! You should see the way it can toss a Tank! Marvelous I tell you, absolutely wonderful!"

Hawke raises an eyebrow in dull query.

**Hawke**: "Lift a Tank? Are you sure you?"

**Lash**: "Saw it with my own eyes! Tossed it right at an Artillery unit just yesterday, it did!"

**Hawke**: "Show it to me."

**Lash**: "But of course."

She grins wickedly and pulls out a little remote control, pushing a button on it. After a moment, a small, eight-legged, spider-like machine scuttles into the room.

**Hawke**: "This…? This threw a Tank?"

He looks down at the unit in disdain.

**Lash**: "Don't underestimate it. It's a lot stronger than it-"

The Spider grabs Hawke's leg with a forward pair of pincer-forelegs. Hawke yowls in pain and bangs on the machine's 'head'.

**Lash**: "…looks…"

**Hawke**: "YEOWCH! Get this thing off of me!"

**Lash**: "Oh! So sorry!"

Lash pushes a bunch of buttons on the remote franticly. The Spider lifts Hawke and throws him across the room. Hawke slams into the wall, and then slides to the floor, leaving a big dent in the wall where he crashed.

**Lash**: "…Oops… Um, are you ok?"

Hawke gets up, dusting himself off.

**Hawke**: "Impressive…but painful. Can your _next_ demonstration not involve me being tossed around like a-…"

Hawke's face gains an evil grin as he looks at the wall where he had hit.

**Hawke**: "Hold that thought. If it can do _that_ this easily…"

**Lash**: "See? I told ya it was a good one! The Spider is yet another golden success for Black Hole!"

**Hawke**: "Let's give the Spider a true test, shall we?"

**Lash**: "Oooh, I like the sound of _this_!" Lash claps her hands in devilish delight.

**Lash**: "Let me do it! Please!"

**Hawke**: "Very well. Attack the White Nova capital. Capture their HQ. I want results in three weeks, got it?"

**Lash**: "Workin' right on it!"

She presses a button and begins yelling into a microphone.

**Lash**: "Alright, kids, show-time! Party begins at oh-four-hundred sharp! Pack lightly, 'cause it's gonna be a rough ride! Tee-hee! Prepare for happy hour!"

* * *

**Chapter One: Bug Repellent**

Six days pass. Back at the White Nova capital, in a base just nearby…

It is morning. The young Emperess/CO Marie walks down the street, her blue cloak and black, ankle-length hair trailing behind her elegantly. She is dressed modestly in a blue blouse and skirt. Her delicate-looking, green-eyed face betrays her quick thinking ways. Her talents with camouflage have earned her the moniker "Chameleon" and a reputation as one of the toughest COs ever to rule an army. Her units can hide extremely well and are not visible when sitting still, even in non-Fog of War conditions. She turns the corner and walks into a nearby repair hangar. Tapping a leather-booted toe up and down idly, she calls out to a friend…

**Marie**: "Seth?"

A loud sneeze is heard. Marie turns her head toward the sound puzzled.

**Marie**: "Seth, are you in there?"

A soot-covered man pokes his head out of a nearby Md Tank's badly damaged cannon. It is CO Seth, a machine-loving inventor. His machine units are very, very strong, but his infantry is weak. He is constantly modifying the weaponry of his troops, often causing firepower to rise or fall sharply. His normally blonde hair is currently tarnished black with ash and his gray battle fatigues are smeared with grease. He wipes at his face, giving himself raccoon-eyes. Sneezing again, he notices Marie and waves hi. Then he squirms out on the tube, falling onto the floor with a blackened thump.

**Seth**: "ACHOO! Ahem…g'morning Milady!"

He swats the dirt out of his hair. Marie sneezes.

**Marie**: "I see _you've_ kept yourself busy."

**Seth**: "Yup. This one's got a jammed cannon. ACHOO! Been trying to fix it for an hour, when the dadgummed thing suddenly blasted a shot of gunpowder in my face! ACHOO! And I'm allergic to gunpowder!"

Seth swabs at his face again.

**Marie**: "So you kept on working in that thing anyways?"

Seth nods and shrugs sheepishly, sneezing once again as he continues to swat the grime out of his wild, spiky hair.

**Seth**: "Yeah, I know it sounds kinda ridiculous, but hey. Life is full of sacrifices, eh? Gotta lose a little to win a little."

He sniffs, sits up, and looks at Marie, gray eyes glinting in the dim light.

**Seth**: "So, whazzup, Emperess? You here to help me test my modified Tank?"

**Marie**: "Well, not really…"

**Seth**: "Oh."

He looks a little disappointed.

**Seth**: "I was hoping you could help me see if the Attack Drone looks combat-worthy to you."

**Marie**: "Oh _that_ thing. Sure thing. Just promise me you fixed the seat."

**Seth**: "Of course I did! It won't catapult anyone out ever again, cause I made it remote-controlled!"

**Marie**: "Remo? Oh, no, no, no, no, no, _no_! Not _remote-controlled_!"

Marie takes a few steps back, a shocked look of terror on her face. Seth seems not to notice, for he has run to the other side of the hangar, digging through an untidy pile of spare parts.

**Marie**: "Have you gone completely?"

Seth darts to his left and whips a sheet off a small, man-sized machine that looks like a tiny Tank.

**Seth**: "Aw, quit worrying! I fixed its control module. It won't be running amuck or anything like the last time I ran it. Besides, I left the cockpit on top of the thing, so that's never gonna do for combat. Even _I_ know that being a sitting duck is no way to die."

**Marie**: "…"

Marie still looks very nervous as she apprehensively casts a glance at the motionless robot.

**Seth**: "It doesn't even have a weapon yet; so quit giving me that look! Here! Give it a shot!"

He tosses its remote to Marie. She catches it and looks down at it gingerly.

**Seth**: "C'mon! Try 'im out!"

**Marie**: "…"

She timidly flips a switch on the side of the control. A red light blinks on and the tiny Drone emits a series of blips and beeps.

**Seth**: "It says hi!"

**Marie**: "It…it talks?"

Marie looks at the robot incredulously. The Drone blips at her for a second time.

**Seth**: "I'm kidding! That's just to signal it's ready for command. Go on, command it!"

**Marie**: "Um…okay."

She twists a knob on the remote. The Drone spins wildly in a circle, bleeping loudly and swinging its turret in crazy patterns.

**Seth**: "Dah! No,_ no_!"

He grabs back the remote and fiddles with it a bit. The Drone screeches to a halt in front of him.

**Seth**: "I meant a _verbal_ command. Like this."

Seth speaks into the remote.

**Seth**: "Unit XP1349-WN."

The Drone beeps in confirmation.

**Seth**: "Move fifteen feet to the right, turn your turret six degrees up and confirm."

The Drone twists its treads, moves fifteen feet to the right, then raises its turret slightly and bleeps.

**Marie**: "Huh. It…not bad…"

Footsteps are heard. Marie and Seth spin around and see CO William race into the room. He is injured; a shot has hit him in the left shoulder. He commands quickly, often creating a swarm of units before the enemy knows what hit him. He also tends to lead his speedy units into swift battle, usually lasting a couple of days. However, he seems to suffer from chronic bad luck and can't hit units all of the time…

**William**: "Pant, pant… Guys!"

He swipes at a lock of dark brown hair, which has fallen into his like-colored eyes.

**William**: "Black Hole…! Everywhere…! Spiders…!"

Marie and Seth exchange looks.

**Seth**: "Calm down, Will!"

Seth puts his hands on William's shoulders.

**Seth**: "Tell us what's goin' on out there!"

Seth jumps back with a start as he realizes William has been shot.

**Seth**: "Dah! You're hurt!"

**William**: "Just…just a scratch…Don't-…"

William's knees buckle and he stumbles right into Marie. She helps him to the floor.

**Seth**: "Don't be foolish. Just sit down. Marie and I will handle this."

**Marie**: "I'll take command here. Seth, get some APCs out here ASAP! Get Will to the HQ and hold them off there! I'm gonna take 'em on from over here!"

**Seth**: "They won't know what hit 'em! But, erm…"

Seth turns to William.

**Seth**: "What was that about spiders, Will? One bite ya or something?"

**William**: "Just a strange unit… It…it kinda looked like a bug… Crazy thing threw a Rocket unit about…twenty yards or so… Right at my APC… Destroyed it before…"

Marie cuts him off abruptly with a hand-wave.

**Marie**: "A bug-like unit? Sounds like a new unit type-"

A Black Hole Infantry unit dashes in and races towards them, gun raised to fire.

**Seth**: "Better break out the bug repellent then, 'cause it looks like they're here already!"


End file.
